Don't Leave Me Again
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: Inuyasha gets badly hurt and very sick. Kagome stays with him for 2 entire months, but when he recovers, will he be able to bare her absentees again? Of course not! InuKag SatAya
1. Fight

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha

CH.1:FIGHT

It was a new moon, Inuyasha was human.

Koga appeared.

Kagome returned from her era late at night.

"Kagome." Ayame appeared. She was covered in bruises, leaning on a stick, and limping horribly

"Ayame what happened?" Kagome questioned.

"Is Inuyasha important to you?" The wolf-demoness asked.

"Uh-huh." Kagome answered.

"Then you won't like what you see."

Ayame lead Kagome to a grove.

The tow looked on only to see Inuyasha being fiercely beat by Koga.

"KOGA, LEAVE INUYASHA ALONE!" Kagome pleaded.

Koga didn't listen.

Because of Kagome being so kind to him and aways defending him, Koga had grown cocky.

He believed that Kagome could only praise him and never speak against him.

And that she didn't give a damn about the "Mutt-face".

Ayame had tried to defend Inuyasha, but Koga broke her leg.

Kagome ran back to get a bow and arrows.

By making an attempt on her love's life, Koga had crossed the line.

She was going to kill him.

Koga was about to deliver the final blow, when a sacred arrow nearly hit him.

Koga fled back to his cave, leaving Inuyasha laying on the ground, covered in his own blood, and gasping hard for air.

Ayame, despite her broken leg, assisted Kagome in getting Inuyasha to safety.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Review!


	2. Add Sickness To Injury

CH.2:ADD SICKNESS TO INJURY

When the others saw what had happened, they all told Kagome to go home and insisted that they would take care of him.

She wouldn't go.

She wouldn't dare leave his side.

Ayame's leg healed itself over night and she was going to help take care of him.

Upon dressing his horrible fresh wounds, which were ALL over his body(A/N:-), Kagome found that he also had a frighteningly high fever which was slowing down the healing proses.

She had a thermometer and used it.

199 degrees F.

Ayame was intrigued by this strange item, and Shippo let it slip that Kagome was from five hundred years in the future.

Ayame was astonished.

A fever that high, and any human would be long dead from over-heating.

In the brief moments that he was awake, Ayame observed Kagome with Inuyasha.

They were so gentle and loving with each other.

_'So all men are not the same huh?_ Ayame though.

"Kagome!" Sango called.

Ayame came out of the hut when Kagome refused to leave Inuyasha.

Koga...

Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and even Ayame were all guarding the door glaring at him furiously.

"Ware's Kagome?" He yelled.

He loved her, but she would still pay for trying to kill him.

Her voice came from within the hut.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU BASTERD! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"No, You are my women and you're coming with me!" Koga said.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH INUYASHA! YOU HURT HIM! GO AWAY NOW!" she roared.

"Fine." Koga turned to Ayame. "Lets go Ayame."

"No." was all he heard.

"What? You've been chasing me for months. How could you abandon such an opportunity?"

"I deserve better." Ayame answered. "I'll find someone who treats me like Inuyasha treats Kagome."

Koga couldn't believe it.

The woman he loved and the woman who loved him.

Now he'd lost both of them.

Kagome stayed the whole tow months that Inuyasha was hurt/sick.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Looks like Koga got his just deserts. Review


	3. Puppy Love

CH.3: PUPPY LOVE

It was the middle of the first month that Kagome was staying for a longer time.

Ayame had being asking questions none-stop about the future.

When she came out of the hut, she didn't look were she was going.

She got lost in her thoughts.

_'Ayame, come back with a mate or don't come back at all.'_ She remembered her grandfather's words.

What was she going to do now?

She wandered at least a mile from the hut.

BUMP! FALL! SCRAPE!

"Oww!" Ayame wined.

"Sorry, my fault." a male voice said.

Ayame looked up to see a male wolf-demon about her age if not a week or two older.

The wolf-demon had a tan slightly darker then hers and black hair.

His deep violet eyes were only surpassed by his amazing mid-night black fur.

He was gorgeous!

The wolf-demon looked down at Ayame.

The female wolf-demon had a rather light tan and her reddish-brown hair was pulled up into two cute pig-tails.

The only thing better then those pure green eyes was her silky snow white fur.

She was gorgeous!

"My name's Satoshi." The male introduced himself.

"I'm Ayame." Ayame said simply.

From her scent, Satoshi knew what tribe she was from.

"So you're from the Southern tribe?" He asked (A/N: If you remember, Ayame only said she was going to the northern mountains to train, she didn't say that's were she lives.)

"Yup!" Ayame answered

"Most be a nice tribe." Satoshi knew it most have been nice. How els could it have produced such a lovely female?

"It is. I like it!"

"Yeah. I'm from the Northern tribe." Satoshi said in a geek-ish manner.

Ayame giggled.

"Well, I'll see ya." Satoshi fled back to the mountains.

Ayame looked as he disappeared from sight.

Her heart was pounding in her chest.

_'He's so dreamy!'_ She thought, clearly love-struck.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, what'da ya think? Dose Satoshi sound hot? Review


	4. Gentleness

CH.4: GENTLENESS

Inuyasha's wounds were nearly healed, but his fever was 101, still to high for Kagome's liking.

"Inuyasha, can you hear me?" Kagome asked.

"Mmmm...Kagome..." Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep almost in a whisper.

"Shh...Shh." Kagome whispered as she gently stroked his beautiful white main.

It was impossibly soft, especially considering that there's no shampoo or conditioner in this era.

"Kagome...i'minlovewithyou" Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome had barely heard it.

She was in shock.

Was his fever really that high?

Kagome had Miroku, Sango, and Shippo go find herbs for Inuyasha's fever.

Until then, all she could do take a rag that was damp with ice water to cool him down.

This alone had managed to make his fever drop to what was at least a safe temperature.

"How's Inuyasha doing?Any better." Ayame came into the hut.

"His wounds are almost healed and his fever's dropped eighteen degrees." Kagome answered, still stroking his hair.

"I met this really cute wolf demon, his name is Satoshi." Ayame said.

"That's great. Inuyasha...said...he..." Kagome said.

Ayame got the idea.

Kagome felt something warm on her lap.

She looked down.

Inuyasha had woken up momentarily and had crawled onto her lap.

When she looked down, he was already back to sleep.

The remaining month-and-a-half pasted quickly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review


	5. Stay Here With Me

CH.5:STAY HERE WITH ME

Inuyasha was completely healed, his fever was gone, and Kagome was finally going home.

"Inuyasha, I'm going home." Kagome said

"W-what? Why?" Inuyasha asked

"Well, for starters my family must be very worried about me."

"No, I won't let you go." Inuyasha interrupted stubbornly.

"Inuyasha." Kagome wined.

"You're staying here with me."

Kagome wasn't getting anywhere like this, so she made a dash for the well.

Inuyasha tailed here.

Ayame and the others were in shock.

"Miroku, I've never seen Inuyasha so possessive of Kagome before." Shippo said.

"I don't think he is able to handle Kagome's absents any longer." Miroku said.

"I just hope he'll be able to tell Kagome how he feels. The sooner he tells her, the sooner he'll stop taking everything out on us." Sango said.

Miroku and Shippo nodded in agreement.

"I gotta go take care of something." Ayame said before darting off.

0-0-0

Back at the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome's family was over-joyed to see she was alive and well.

"Kagome, where were you for the last two months?" Sota asked.

"Inuyasha was hurt and sick, so I stayed with him." Kagome said.

"Did he kiss you?" Sota asked.

"No." Kagome blushed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Sigh- I can't think of anything...Review and give me some ideas!


	6. Friends

CH.6:FRIENDS

"Kagome, your principle called. He said that if you want to finish school at all, you're going to have to be home schooled." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kagome said.

Kagome was in her room when the girls and Hojo came into her room.

"Kagome," Hojo started. " Your mom said you where going to be home schooled from now on. Would you like me to help you out?"

"Guys, can I have a moment with Hojo?" Kagome turned to her friends.

"Sure." They all said at the same time and left the room.

Unknown to the five of them, Inuyasha was well-hidden in the tree outside Kagome's window. He was ragging with jealousy. Why would she want to be alone with HIM?

"Hojo, I just don't like you like that ." Kagome calmly stated.

"Oh, OK." Hojo said visibly hurt.

Inuyasha was astounded. If he was in that situation he would be that cool.

"Just promise we can still be friends."

"Sure. I'll just leave now." Hojo got up.

"I'm really sorry." Kagome said.

"It's OK. Well, see ya." Hojo gave her an obviously fake smile and left.

The girls came back in.

"So you finally told Hojo you're not interested?" Yuka asked.

"Yup." Kagome simply said.

"Where where you the past two months?" Eri Asked.

"Inuyasha got hurt and I stayed with him. When he was healed I almost didn't get back home. He really wanted me to stay." Kagome explained.

"He didn't hit you did he?" Yuka asked.

"No! He would never hurt me! He just gave me a hard time." Kagome said.

"Sounds to me like because of you spending so much time with him, his love for you has escalated to the next level and he just can't stand to be away from you any more." Ayumi said.

Kagome blushed fiercely and the others just looked at her like she was stupid.

They didn't know how right she was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thankz everyone. The ideas were awesome. Review. Oh I forgot. I have a new thing on my profile that says witch fics I'm currently working on and Ideas I have for my next three fics. Check it out!


	7. I'm Gonna Love You

CH.7:I'M GONNA LOVE YOU

**NOTE: This chap is a song fic within the fan fiction for a little scene between Satoshi and Ayame. ****Now, 'I'm Gonna Love You' by Jennifer Love Hewitt.**

0-0-0

Back at the wolf demon caves, Ayame decided to have practice matches with Satoshi.

_(Angel in disguise)_

Ayame crept around in the grass in hopes of ambushing her 'tutor'

_(Stories in his eyes)_

"Got ya!" Ayame leaped out of the grass, trying to catch Satoshi.

_(Love for every true heart that he sees)_

"Yes." Satoshi answered. "First thing's first, if you want people to take you seriously, you need to stop saying things like 'got ya'." He explained.

_(Was it just a lucky day)_

"Done." Ayame answered simply.

_(That he turned to look my way)_

The two continued there lesson until Ayame stepped on a demons tail.

_(Or is it heaven right before my very eyes)_

It chased them.

_(He showed me all new things)_ The two slipped into a nearby cave. _(The shimmer of moonbeams)_

The demon went right past them.

_(I was blind but now he's helped me see)_

The two tried to get out of the cave, but it was to small.

_(I was lost but now I'm found)_

Satoshi turned left and faced down slightly, Ayame turned right and faced up.

_(His happiness surrounds)_

Before they knew it, there lips were very close.

_(And now I've found that my dreams can come true)_

It was awkward until they finally managed to get out of the cave.

_(Cause I'm gonna love you)_ Ayame remembered earlier. _(For the rest of my life)_ The real reason she wanted to challenge him. _(I'm holding you safe here)_ She walked pasted various wolf demons with one thing in common:everyone had someone. Except her. _(In this heart of mine)_ She'd challenged Satoshi out of loneliness. _(I can't live without you)_

Ayame fell Satoshi's arms, violate eyes met green ones.

_(Cause my soul would die)_

The couple shard there first kiss.

_(And I'm tellin' the truth)_

"I love you, Ayame." Satoshi said.

_(I'll spend the rest of my life loving you)_

"S-Satoshi, I, I love you, too." Ayame stammered.

_(It didn't start this way _

_It happened just one day)_

"Once we're done here, will you be my mate?"

_(You smiled at me and I saw you differently)_

Ayame ran into her new love's arms.

_(Now I would tremble just to be)_

"Yes, I will." Ayame said as tears of joy ran down here face.

_(A part of you as we_ _Begin a life that's sure to never end)_

Satoshi and Ayame had been spending time together and had fallen in love.

_(Cause I'm gonna love you_ _For the rest of my life)_

Back in present day Japan, Inuyasha and Kagome's story was quit different. _(I'm holding you safe here_ _In this heart of mine_ _I can't live without you_ _Cause my soul would die_ _And I'm tellin' the truth_ _I'll spend the rest of my life loving you_ _The rest of my life babe_ _Loving you)_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I couldn't think of anything good, so I ripped some of this off of another fic of mine, Childhood's End. Review.


	8. For You I Will

CH.8:FOR YOU I WILL

Inuyasha waited until Kagome was gone before going into her room.

He came across something with a lot of buttons. He pushed one and a song played that completely summed up his feelings for Kagome.

Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have   
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will 

Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will   
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you

If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would   
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, yeah

That's what I'd do,  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you 

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will

Inuyasha heard footsteps and bolted into her closet

It was Kagome, having just gotten out of the shower.

She was a little weirded out to find her radio on and her window open.

Kagome turned off the radio, and closed the window and the certain so she could get redressed.

She removed the towel, unaware that she was being watched.

Inuyasha was gawking at her.

He'd seen her naked several times, but never truly looked until now.

Inuyasha felt the blood in his body run hot with a burning desire for her.

It was all he could do to keep himself from jumping out of the closet and taking her.

"Kagome." She had gotten fully dressed when her mother called.

Kagome left the room, unwittingly leaving Inuyasha to try to calm himself down.

The next time Kagome entered the room, she went right to sleep.

Inuyasha slowly got out of her closet, as not to wake her.

He felt something hard and cool on his chest.

Kagome's golden locket.

The locket she'd given him before there encounter with Kaguya, Kagome's kidnapping, and...

Inuyasha got an urge.

He wanted so bad to kiss her, but felt he should be honest about it.

Kagome stirred.

He bolted out of her room and back into that tree.

He had to think of someway to get Kagome to go back home with him and stay with him by will.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review


	9. Temporary AN

**I need some ideas for the next tow chapies. **

**I've got this HUGE tests to study for. Specifically, the OGT's(Ohio Graduation Tests). Oh my God, I sound like Kagome. I won't be on her for another three weeks at the most(the date on witch this was written was Mar. 5). I need this week to study, and the tests are all next week, and the third week is the make up tests. Yes, these exams are really that important. Like I said, I'll be back in three weeks, so you'll have plenty of time to give me you're ideas.**

**New Ideas Pleas???**

**See ya later when I'm not dead from the stress.**


	10. Now You Know

**Once again I can't think of anything, so heres another song fic. Hilary Duff's "Now You Know"**

CH.10:NOW YOU KNOW

_'How the Hell can I get her to come back at will? A kidnapping?_

_(In these eyes)_

Inuyasha ran the scenario in his head.

_( More then words, more then)_

_"SIT!" ,THUD! "UGH!"_

_( Anything that I've spoken)_

NOOO...

_(When the skies )_

Inuyasha thought about other, less painful ways until sleep finally overtook him.

_( Turn to gray, my heart's )_

0-0-0

THUD!

_( Just about to crack open)_

Inuyasha awoke to a thud. He raced to see what happened.

_( So the story goes)_

It was Kagome. She seemed to be in a great deal of pain and her left anklebone was swollen.

_(There's something you should know )_

Because of his demon speed, Inuyasha got to her faster then anyone els.

_(Before I walk away and I blow the ending )_

By the time her family got there, Inuyasha had already taken Kagome up to her bed.

_(I never wanna be without you )_

Kagome was hurt and now it was Inuyasha's turn to take care of her.

_( Here I go, now you know)_

By noon, Kagome was sleeping soundly. Inuyasha stocked her hand.

_( What I feel about you) _

Kagome's skin, so soft and gentle, extremely rare for an archer.

_( There's no ending)_

Kagome looked so innocent sleeping like that.

_(Must've be wrong to doubt you )_

Inuyasha once again tried to fight off the erg to kiss her, as she was a light sleeper.

_(Oh no, there I go, no control )_

But this time, he couldn't. Inuyasha couldn't stop his lips from covering hers.

_(But I'm fallen, )_

Kagome awoke to Inuyasha's kiss.

_( So now you know)_

"Inuyasha." Kagome was in shock.

"Kagome I can't stand it. Come back with me. I love you and I can't stand to be away from you any longer." Inuyasha begged.

"Inuyasha...I do. I want to go back with you, but-" Kagome was cut off.

Inuyasha kissed her again.

That was all it took to convince her.

Kagome went back with Inuyasha by will to start a new life together in the Feudal Era.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 I got this idea from Thursday when I tripped over my own feet and twisted my ankle, really badly. So I thought 'use it'. I don't mean to sound pushy, but the last time I checked, kidnapping didn't fit the category of willing. Review!

P.S. Don't be worried. I'm OK now. A huge thanks to every one that helped me out on this fic.


End file.
